The Queen of New York
by Anonymous Traveler
Summary: What happens when you take a song from a famous musical and combine six avian teens in the Big Apple? A parody. This is a parody on Newsies song "King of New York," with a scene taken from Maximum Ride: The Angel Expirement, where the flock are reading the newspaper that they appear in. I claim no ownership of either Maximum Ride or Newsies. Have fun reading!


_A/N I came across this idea after watching my friend's production of the Newsies song "King of New York" and after rereading Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. I had the song running through my head while reading the scene where Max and Fang are reading the paper and see that people at the fancy restaurant got photos of them. Then it hit me: this is a totally appropriate excuse to get the flock to sing a parody. Let's face it; this was just waiting to happen. I used the scene from the movie rather than the Broadway production, but I haven't seen either version of Newsies; only the song and scene of "King of New York." Enjoy! (It might be a stretch but try to imagine them speaking in New York accents.)_

Maximum Ride: Queen of New York

Max asks Fang, "Hey Fang, whatcha got there?"

Fang replies, "We're in the paper."

Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel crowd around Fang to read the newspaper.

Gasman points, "Look at Iggy. He looks like a general."

Nudge asks, "Where do you see me? Where do you see me?"

Angel wails, "Oh no! You can see up my skirt!"

Iggy asks Max, "Who put us on the front page?"

Max tells him, "We put _ourselves_ on the front page. We just gotta make sure we stay there."

Fang scoffs, "So what? You get your picture in the pape, so what's that getcha?"

Everyone responds negatively to his comment.

Iggy angrily replies,"What are ya talking about?'"

Nudge whines, "Come on, Fang. You've been in a bad mood all day."

Fang defends, "I'm not in a bad mood-"

Gasman interrupts, "Well you're a dummy! What's the matta wit choo? You're in the papes, you're famous. You're famous, you get anything you want. That's what's so great about New Yark!"

All except Fang cheer. He rolls his eyes as a song starts to play.

Iggy sings,_ "A new pair of eyes to read the paper,"_

Max sings,_ "A permanent home where we'll be safer,"_

Nudge sings, _ "A clean bathroom with runnin' water,"_

Gasman sings,_ "A bomb that turns Erasers into fodder!"_

Nudge grabs the paper, and sings,_ "Look at me! I'm the Queen of New York!_

_Suddenly, I'm a princess,_

_On the front page, _

_Not in a cage."_

Iggy sings,_ "I've done my time with docs and quacks, now_

_I've come this far, there's no turnin' back."_

Nudge holds the front page and sings,_ "There I am! I'm adorable,"_

Iggy and Nudge sing,_ "It ain't deplorable, when you're Queen of New York."_

Everyone fights with Nudge for the paper.Angel starts singing again.

Angel sings,_ "A brand new teddy bear from the toy store,"_

Gasman sings,_ "An ATM card so we can by more,"_

Iggy sings,_ "Dozen cookies for a only dollar,"_

Max sings,_ "Meds to make my 'Voice' aches smaller!"_

Everyone-except Fang-sings,_ "Take a bow! She's the Queen of New York!"_

Max stands up and sings,_ "Ain't cha read? I'm the Queen of New York!"_

Everyone-but Fang-sings,_ "And right now, she'll be soarin', _

_Savin' the world, _

_Max, our girl."_

Angel sings,_ "Makin' the most of what we've got,"_

Nudge sings,_ "Findin' our families,"_

Gasman sings,_ "And three hots."_

Max stands atop a table, striking a heroic pose sings:

"_Erasers flee,_

_'Cause I'm dreaded,"_

Fang sighs, singing,_ "And big-headed,"_

Fang and Max sing,_ "I'm (She's) the Queen of New York."_

All except Fang sing,_ "Now we're stars and not some strangers,"_

Fang sings,_ "The School finds out, we'll be in danger,_

_We could be caught and get dissected,"_

Everyone else sings in response,_ "But today we were RESPECTED!"_

Dancing interlude, minus Fang.

Angel and Nudge sing,_ "Startin' now, we're the Queens of New York!"_

Max sings,_ "Where's my crown? I'm the Queen of New York!"_

Angel and Nudge sing,_ "Holy cow! It's a disaster!"_

(Iggy trips and blindly takes cover behind a table.)_ "Iggy's dartin'!_

_Gazzy's fartin'!"_

A flatulent explosion sounds behind them as they continue singing.

All the girls sing,_ "We never thought we'd get this far,_

_But now we're flyin' high as the stars."_

Iggy and Gasman join them, singing,_ "Don't ask us how,_

_Karma pounds 'em, _

_We astound 'em,_

_Now we're rulin' New York,_

_Look and see,_

_Once a freak,_

_Now at the peak,_

_We're the Queens (Kings) of New York!_

_Victory!_

_Blood and gory,_

That's_ our story,_

_We're the Queens (Kings) of New York!"_

Fang rolls his eyes, and mutters, "Wait till Jeb hears about this. As if our singing wasn't bad enough."


End file.
